<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show and Tell by kaiiii94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494986">Show and Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiiii94/pseuds/kaiiii94'>kaiiii94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, CEO Oh Sehun, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Prostitution, Single Parents, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiiii94/pseuds/kaiiii94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born as an illegitimate son is almost bad as being born as an orphan. Being an orphan gives you a chance to think that you have no one, but being illegitimate gives you the agony of people telling that you are a nobody with everybody around. Jongin knows it better than anyone. He tasted tears of loosing hope and love, being used by others and being helpless. </p>
<p>Being born as a poor person is not your fault, but dying as a one is indeed your fault. That is what Sehun believes. So he work so hard and achieved all he can. Being on the top doesn't make you happy as you thought it would be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey,<br/>This is my first story. Hope you like it. I'm just starting to  writ. If you can comment I'll be so happy, even it is just a word.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A meeting</p><p>Sundays are what sehun hate with a passion. He hates it because he thinks there is absolutely no reason to skip a day from working just because it is printed in red in the calendar, but he is passionate about it because he gets a timeout from his crazy friends, even just for a day in every seven days. Being the workaholic, he is, Sehun has bought several files that he doesn’t have to be revised until next Friday for the sake of being sane over a weekend to do nothing but embrace the solitude which he craves secretly.</p><p><br/>It was around six in the morning when he woke up from his deep slumber but refuse to get off the bed. Sehun was calculating the pros and cons of being lazy on a Sunday morning when his mobile starts ringing loudly. Sehun does not answer any calls in his free time unless it is essential. But after seeing his mother’s number in his work phone made sehun uneasy. His mother has been making up excuses to make him go on plenty of blind dates in the past month. His mother always traps him in a chest of guilt and obligation making him say yes to her attempts of matchmaking.  With years of experience living,  Sehun knew better than to ignore his mother’s calls. After a sigh, Sehun picked up his phone which was tossed away when he came home yesterday.</p><p><br/>“Sehuna, your appa is having chest pain and we are going to the hospital.”</p><p><br/>Sehun feels that the world stop for a moment.  His heartbeat fastened and he can not gather words to speak. He is always worried about his dear parents. His mother and father sacrificed their whole life to make the Sehun, an honorable man that the whole world looks up to.</p><p><br/>“I’ll be there mom, please go quickly”</p><p><br/>Sehun said in a distressed voice. He set dressed in recorded time and on the road within ten minutes. His mind is full of all kinds of scenarios. Sehun almost ignores several color lights on the way. He reached the hospital in record time. Sehun crudely park his vehicle and ran to the ER. There his mom is waiting near the ER.</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p>Sehun said in a shaky voice and hug his mom tightly. He doesn’t want to let go of his mother, so he held on to the only comfort he has now. Enjoying the warmth of his dear mom. His heart is beating so hard for his father. His hero and savior, the one who he always looked up to. Mrs. Oh know-how soft-hearted sehun is. So she gives all the comfort sehun needed at that moment.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry son, appa is in good hands and he is stable.”</p><p><br/>She said in the most comforting voice. She released her son from the tight hug and remove the little teardrops in the corners of his son’s eye. Sehun has always been a sensitive one. He looks too tough, but inside he is an innocent soul.</p><p><br/>“We can talk with the doctor too, if you want to know more details, now smile my little puppy.”</p><p><br/>Sehun smiles a little and again hugs his mother.</p><p><br/>“I thought all the bad things in the world while driving here. I was so worried” He mumbles on to his mother’s shoulder, and let his mother go of the hug.</p><p><br/>” let’s go and mee the doctor” Sehun grabs his mother’s hand and goes to the nursing station.</p><p> </p><p>“We are here for, Mr. Oh. Can we meet the attending physician please”</p><p><br/>Sehun has gathered himself from the emotional breakdown from earlier and asked the receptionist in the nursing station.<br/>A nurse showed them to a room and the doctor welcomed them with a smile.</p><p>“I think you are his son? Mr.Oh will be transferring into a room in an hour or so. He doesn’t have a myocardial infarction, but a severe case of unstable angina. We have to monitor him for 48 hours and do some investigations.”</p><p><br/>The doctor explained to them.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun thanked the doctor and come to the waiting area to wait until his father transfer into a room.<br/>Both of them sit in the waiting area and look into the doors of the ER in the hope of seeing Sehun’s father coming from there. Sehun being the clingy child he is, rests most of his body against his mom. Mrs. Oh is combing the silky hair of Sehun with her fingers.</p><p><br/>‘’ mom, didn’t you take any the breakfast, did you?” Sehun asked his mother after sometimes. </p><p><br/>“I don’t want to be further away from your appa, sehun. Let’s grab something after your father is transferred into a room, ok?”<br/>“You have to take your medications, don’t you? I’ll grab something for you.”</p><p><br/> He is pretty sure that his mother must be starving just like him. Now it is close to eight, he sure his mother has to take her medicine as well. The last thing he wants now is to see is his mother getting over a skipped meal. So before his mother gives an answer he gets up from the seat.</p><p><br/>“Mom, wait here, ok? I’ll bring some snacks at least”<br/>Sehun pulls his phone out of his pocket and goes towards the sign that says café.</p><p><br/>When sehun is gone, Mrs. Oh releases a deep sigh. He feels for his son. He looks like a tough nut to crack, but for sure he is startled by his father’s health condition. The mighty CTO and talented engineer is just a mama’s boy. Mrs. Oh smiles fondly at the thought of his son. Oh, sehun, born as a little sick child grown into one fine man. She thinks she did her best when seeing his son on days like this. He is strong, lovable yet fragile. Still have the humanity with him, unlike most people who forget them when they hit the jackpot.</p><p><br/>Mrs. Oh’s train of thought is disturbed by a stranger who sits on the chair previously occupied b his dear son. He drops on the chair like he has no energy to keep standing up. Being a mother who worries for his son, she just wants to ask the stranger to leave the seat for his son who just went to fetch them some food.</p><p><br/> But when she sees the strange man she just could not speak those words.</p><p>Sitting beside her is a petite looking man, he is tall and blonde but he is sickeningly too thin for a human being. His eyes are painted with thick makeup which is ruined by the tears. The cheap makeup is washed off by his tears, painting them in an ugly crimson which leaves a trail along his cheeks. He looks young, maybe younger than Sehun. The stranger has lipstick smeared around his lips and back of the hand-making him looks miserable. His eyes are muddy, hinting that he has been crying for quite a time.<br/>Sehun’s mom is too kind to let the stranger wails alone in the waiting area of the ER. Her maternal instincts come out f her eventually and she is ready to comfort the crying stranger.</p><p><br/>“Son…”<br/>She tries to gain his attention. She spoke in a hushed voice as she doesn’t want unwanted attention to her pitiful seatmate.</p><p>The stranger looks at Mrs. Oh with his tear-stained eyes.<br/>“I don’t know what has happened, but are you alone here?”  <br/>She knows that is a lame start, but she does not know how to approach a young man, who is crying in agony.</p><p><br/>“yeah, I just came with my son, and he is taken into ER”<br/>He used his lipstick smudged hand to dry off his tears as he spoke in a thin voice. He is a total mess, but guessing on his situation it is ok to be a mess. She wants to comfort the young father because he reminds her of her younger self when Sehun was a little baby. Little Sehun was not the healthiest baby, he had many ailments though out the childhood. Mrs. Oh got used to hospital visits after a few times, but she always ended up crying when that happened just like the young parent beside her.</p><p>‘’you must be startled by it, when your child is not feeling well you feel sick too.”</p><p><br/>Mrs. Oh answered the strange man, taking his trembling hands into hers. A gesture of assurance from a parent to another.</p><p><br/>The stranger did not protest against the comforting gesture, but he leans into Mrs. Oh just like he has been longing for comfort from someone, even from a total stranger.</p><p><br/>“I was so afraid and didn’t know what should I do, even though this is not the first time this happened.”</p><p><br/>He answered with a little pout. Mrs. Oh thinks it is fairly normal for a young parent to be afraid for his little child, but if this has happened before he must have prior experience on what he should do. But she thinks it is better not to comment on that. She feels pity for the younger boy, who is still holding on to her hands.</p><p><br/>“Hmmm… Your son, how old is he?”Mrs. Oh asks.</p><p><br/>“He is already four years, turning five in a couple of months.”<br/>He answered with a fond smile on his face.Every parent is the same, constantly worrying about their children. Mrs. Oh thinks. She keeps looking at the younger with a fond smile.</p><p><br/>“He has this heart condition, that he gets bad colds every now and then. When I get home he was crying so bad which made him stopped breathing for a while. It is scary, he is struggling to breathe but he can’t. It is scary.”He said with a pout.</p><p>Mrs. Oh thinks it is cute. Thinking back she doesn’t think this young father is around the age of Sehun, her beloved son.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Kim”</p><p><br/>Their chat is disturbed by a nurse, she is obviously looking for the young father. The young father stands up in a hurry. He looks fondly at Mrs. Oh and goes with the nurse.</p><p><br/>Just as the young father left the seat, sehun comes with a handful of treats.<br/>“mom, I bought some buns and drinks”</p><hr/><p><br/>The nurse took the young father to meet a doctor.</p><p>Lay Zhang, Pediatric pulmonologist, says the board on the door.</p><p><br/>“Mr. Kim, please take a seat”</p><p><br/>He sat on the couch beside the table. He sat down so carefully because he didn’t want to make a dent on the fine furniture, which might cost more than everything that he owns. He looks too uneasy to face the young doctor. The doctor he sees on days like today. He already knows what he is going to tell, but he has to listen to that agonizing news again. He keeps his hands on his laps, making himself small and looking pitiful.</p><p><br/>The doctor starts his talk with a deep sigh.“Jongin, you know what I’m going to tell, don’t you? Taeoh doesn’t have much time left unless we do this surgery now. I mean today or tomorrow. Not when you find money”</p><p><br/>The young father” Jongin” doesn’t dare to look at the doctor. He is looking down at his worn-out sneakers, as it will bring answers to his problems. Tears keep pooling in his eyes. He just nods his head, the most he can do now“I..I..try to find some money, please, you have to save Taeoh, he is only I got.”Jongin said hurriedly. He knows, it is not that Dr. Lay is giving up on his child but his inability. He knows there is no use of trying but finding money somehow.</p><p><br/>“Jongin, after knowing you for a while, I know your struggle, but now it is now or never. The whole staff is willing to do the surgery for free, but you have to pay for other things, like hospital chargers. We can’t do much about that. After deducing that amount all you need is little over half of the original payment, please do it for Taeoh, I’m doing this because he worth more than that.”.</p><p><br/>Jongin just drops on t his knees and ow deep as he can, he can’t express how grateful he is.“Thank you doctor Lay, Thank you” Jongin said in tears.</p><p><br/>Dr. Lay get up from his chair and made Jongin stand up too.<br/>“Now, go and do the best you can, bring us at least half of the original pay”<br/>Dr.Lay said while hugging Jongin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chapter 02</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Zhang can I….can I see my Taeoh, now”</p><p>Jongin asked the doctor while drying off his tears.He really wants to see the face of his child.</p><p>“sure, but he is still on oxygen support so won’t be able to talk to him at the moment”</p><p>The doctor said and lead the way towards the pediatric ward.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Lay has keen eyes. It did not take much time for Lay to understand that Jongin is still wearing a thick makeup layer. Probably from his work. After being the treating pediatrician of Taeoh since birth knows most of the facts about the young father.</p><p>“Did you come here after just finishing your work?” He asks worriedly.</p><p> He has always worried about jongin given his work line. He has guessed what Jongin does for a living.</p><p>Not that he is judging, not at all. It’s not like Jongin freely discussed his occupation, but Dr. Lay put facts together and guessed it. Anyway, it is not difficult to guess his line of work. Jongin was always tired, always had his makeup poorly removed leaving trails of different shades of red and glitter sticking to his skin. Not to forget obvious waddling he tried to avid and purple and markings around his neck. What gave away all of that is the pair if heels jongin once wear when he brought collapsed Taeoh to hospital. The friendly doctor more or less has guessed Jongin as a sex worker from all the clues.</p><p>“yes, Taeoh was gasping for air when I came home, I didn't know what else to do. So I ran here.”</p><p>Jongin answered in his usual timid voice. The doctor opens the door for the critical care unit and shows him where Taeoh is.</p><p>“hmm… Jongin here is your champ, make sure not to disturb him”</p><p> When the doctor leaves them, Jongin sat near the bed.</p><p> His Taeoh is there, but he is attached to so many tubes and wires. His son, whom his heart beats for, the usual happy Taeoh is lying on a white bed. Jongin thinks that Taeoh looks much better than when he brought him here in the break of the dawn gasping for air. Jongin so badly wanted to touch his son, kiss him, and hug him.</p><p> But he is afraid to mess up anything that is attached to his son. He wanted to ask forgiveness from his little child, for being such an incompetent father. But he can’t, he can’t because Taeoh is unconscious. He remembers clearly when he left for work how he looked at his father with the longing eyes and ask will he come back before midnight, so he can cuddle with his father. Jongin is regretting now because he forgot to kiss his son at that very moment.</p><p> Jongin has only one chance of getting his baby healthy again. For that he needs a large of money, he knows that he never gonna make. He roughly calculates the worth of everything he owns. Even If he sells everything, he has he never going to reach even a quarter of that.</p><p>The only option he knows is going to him.</p><p>The devil.</p><p>To whom he sold his souls a long time ago. He doesn’t know what is there left to put on the sale this time.</p><p>It is already bad, that he barely makes anything at the club unless he secretly gives sexual favors to his customers for money. The money earned that way is barely enough for his rent and groceries. There is so much he could do in a single night though. But he has to do what you got to do.</p><p> Jongin walks through the familiar roads of the city, yet it feels so foreign.</p><p> Red light district gives off a different vibe from the bright daylight. The streets are calm and hardly anybody is here. Banging music is replaced by the sound of the wind colorful disco lights are swallowed by the mighty sun. The chaotic streets are so calm just like a sea before a storm. It silently getting ready for the hustle of the night which will turn everything upside down.</p><p>“Honey Nights” He reads the board on the entrance.</p><p>What a name, Jongin thinks. In another way he thinks this name suits this place the most. Bees who work their ass off to make honey get nothing in the end, the greedy men gets to taste the fruits of the innocent.</p><p> Jongin never bothered to read that signboard before. The front door is closed, so he opted to use the back door, which he used regularly.</p><p>As he entered the club, he sees the henchmen of the boss. It seems like he doesn’t have to wait for the bis boss.</p><p>“Hey, kitten” a henchman touches his cheeks and shows him a kissy face.</p><p> Jongin doesn’t like it a single bit, but he has to endure t for the moment.</p><p>“I wanna see the big boss” Jongin is determined to get it done, no beating around the bush.</p><p>“say kitten, don’t you like us, we can show you a good time. Why bother the bid boss.” The henchman is caressing his cheeks with his callous fingers. He kissed Jongin’s lips roughly and let go and show the way.</p><p> Jongin has been to that room countless times. But he can never forget the first time.</p><p> Heavily pregnant, too young, and naive.</p><p> A good combination to make your life miserable. Every time he steps into that room, his life drives towards the bottom of misery. Every step he takes towards that room takes his future and happiness miles away from him. But he has no other choice.</p><p>Big bosses den, is darker than usual in the broad daylight. The room is filled with smoke. Just like a scene from a horror story. In the far corner of the room, the big boss is taking a sniff with his best friend.</p><p>Good timing, jongin mumbles to himself.</p><p>“Hey, kitten. Come here.”</p><p> The boss tap his lap and showed where Jongin should sit. When jongin sit on the lap, he shows his hand across the petite waist of Jongin.</p><p> “Do you wanna line Kai? If you are a good kitten I might give you a one for free”</p><p>The big boss said. He releases a huff of the cigar he is smoking into Jongin’s face.</p><p> Jongin is never a fan of drugs. He doesn’t do drugs. He might be a whore, but he is a father up on all.</p><p> “I don’t do lines,” Jongin said in a hushed voice.</p><p> Jongin knows that saying no to anything his boss says might be in disadvantage to him, but he can’t get high now.</p><p>“So, what do you want?” the big boss asked.</p><p>“Boss, I need some cash. Please, I’ll do anything you want. I want 20k”  Jongin drops the bomb.</p><p> He knows asking 20k is insane, but he has no other choice. The bigger the sum, the bigger sacrifice. His son worth everything he can do.</p><p> The big boss laughs so loudly, just like he heard the most hilarious thing in the world.</p><p>“You must be crazy, bitch. 20k? Do you think you worth that much? You are only a whole to get pleasure. KNOWO YOUR PLACE” He spat into Jongin’s face and harshly grab jongin from his hair. Jongin knows he has to try hard if he actually wants money.</p><p> “Please boss, anything, I mean anything. Please… my son need money” Jongin pleads in front of that man.</p><p>“you know bitch, I know what you are doing behind the curtains. You aren’t a stripper, you are a bitch in heat. How many men fucked you yesterday?”</p><p> The man keeps grabbing Jongin’s hair. It hurts so much, but Jongin has endured far more grater pains than that. Also, he is afraid the feel the pain of losing his beloved son.</p><p>“please” Jongin keeps mumbling that word.</p><p>“as you said anything, how about being an official kitten in the back rooms. It suits you more and pays me more. I’ll give you the 20k, but you are not going to get a penny from working here, until I earn back everything with the interest”</p><p>Jongin knew sooner or later being a prostitute is his destiny. But he doesn’t want to. Back rooms, the worst nightmare of any prostitute. You get played by men regularly in any way they want to. You have no say in it, even if it is your body. The only rule is that they can kill the bitch. And more importantly, he never gonna make any money from that. But it is the only option ahead of him. So saying yes is the only solution Jongin can think of.</p><p> “yes”</p><p> Jongin said the word. The big boss smirked and let go of Jongin’s hair and his thumb is caressing Jongin’s lips.</p><p> “you know kitten, I like your mouth little too much, so get down on your knees and put it to good use”</p><p> Jongin knew since that moment he has no going back from this brothel again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Mr. Oh is peacefully reading a newspaper in his hospital room.</p><p> Mrs. Oh did not want to leave behind her beloved, so she is by sitting the patient. Sehun being the filial son did not go home either, but Mrs. Oh sent him home when the afternoon came.</p><p> “honey, don’t you think Sehun is now in the perfect age to get married?” Mr. Oh, lower the newspaper he was reading for a minute and ask his wife.</p><p> “I’ve been setting him up for blind dates since he got out of the college, but he shows no interest. I thought he is dating that Chinese kid, I really liked him, petite and beautiful. But our ignorant son reject his confession.” Mrs. Oh starts complaining.</p><p>“Maybe we can take this situation to good use, I mean now that I’m in the hospital we can ask him to get married, what do you think?” Mr. Oh introduced his brilliant idea.</p><p>“It never gonna work, I’ve tricked him with all these things already. I even faked a blackout once, can’t you remember. He only went there and say no for a second date. All my hard work gone in the end”</p><p> “Honey, don’t tell me you fainted that time because you wanted to get Sehun date, someone” Mr. Oh is already shaken up by his wife.</p><p>“Honey, I think if this continues Sehun gonna be an eligible bachelor forever,” Mr. Oh said sadly. Mr. Oh, keep thinking for a while and start reading the newspaper again.</p><p> “you know, I think he has someone he likes, and he is not telling us about that. I can feel it every time he talks about marriage.” Mrs. Oh said while looking at the young couple who just walk down the corridor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Sehun feels so numb after he returned home. His both mind and body are fully drained from all the things that happen during the day. He hates seeing his patent unhappy or sick. Today was a rollercoaster ride for him.</p><p> Even after the doctor said that his father is good, he kept worrying about everything. Only after he got to talk with his father, he felt safe. He was anxious and kept glancing the monitor to check his father's vitals the entire time he remains at the father’s hospital room. He is glad his mother was so railed upon sending him home because he was so nervous at the time. He is horrified by the thought of living without his parents for the first time in his life.</p><p>Sehun made a coffee and try to get started on his work. He has several files brought home to check. But he can not make his mind focused on one thing. He just gives up working on them after thirty minutes of struggling to keep focus.</p><p>Sehun thinks he should have an early night today and get on to his bed. Even he closes his eyes sleep doesn’t come over. He keeps thinking of his parents, his life, and love.</p><p> The love he cherished so much. Sehun wonders about his old crushes. Sehun is pretty damn convinced that he is living a happy life somewhere away from Sehun. His old crush never saw Sehun as anything but a weakling. It hurt so much, even the memories make him miserable.</p><p>Sehun has the ugly duckling of the school. The clumsy, sick boy grew up to be the most wanted man of the country. Sehun laughed at his own analogy. He was bullied was humiliated by his crush, but he still loves him dearly.</p><p>Sehun seldom thinks that he achieved so much thanks to his crush. He did well in the school because he thought that his crush will notice him. He indeed gets noticed but not in a good way. But his good grades and academic excellence were what made him the Oh sehun the billionaire. Se he thinks his crush should have some credit in it.</p><p>Whenever he got these nostalgic feelings about his unclaimed lover he always tries to locate him. Being the technological man, sehun has searched through every social media platform in the world. But up until now, he has no luck. His old flame is missing into thin air just like he was never born. No one knows about him anymore. Not</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is more of a filler. You will get to know some parts of Jongin and his journey,<br/>Sorry for the late update. I'll update more regularly from now on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 03</p><p>The Monday, which he eagerly waiting for, has arrived. But Sehun doesn’t feel happy as he expected. It is maybe because his father is not feeling well. He worked his ass off to get this opportunity to meet the mighty Mr. Kim. Sehun may be the most aspiring businessman, but it is still “The Kim’s” that holds the title as the kings.</p><p>Sehun has bittersweet memories of them. Junmyon hyung who helped him in the high school, Jongin, his crush, who left painful memories. Sehun is not the young nerdy boy anymore. He is well respected and versatile businessman who is not intimidated by anything. Sehun is curious about everyone but specially Jongin. Well, first love is hard to forget, isn’t it?<br/>Sehun comes to his office earlier than normal. Even choosing clothes, he made sure to wear the finest suit he has. He has to win this deal; it is a make or break type one. If he wins, he will make a fortune.  He has to calm down himself. He feels butterflies in his stomach. He is feeling like meeting his in-laws for the first time.  He wanted to impress his old friends. Even though Sehun is not sure if they consider him as their friend. </p><p>“Mr. Kim, good evening”</p><p>“Mr. Oh, pleasure to meet you”</p><p> Handshakes and small talks. They exchange formalities. It is no different from any other business meeting. No one wants to end up on the losing end, so they argue, and finally, after several hours they make a deal in the middle ground. So, the great Kim left the battleground, quite happy with the deal. But the younger Kim wait for casual talk and a catch up with his old mate.<br/>During their meeting, Sehun understood several things. First, the old Kim is still the ruthless cunning man, and the second thing is, the saying” an apple doesn’t fall far from the tree” is so true.<br/>The gentle Junmyon is gone, now there is only a businessman is there. Sehun doesn’t feel the warm fuzzy feeling used to feel when he went to meet his Suho Hyung.</p><p>“Sehun” <br/>Junmyon starts the conversation.</p><p>Sehun, looks at the older. He wanted to know about his old crush. Whom he misses dearly. Even with the scars that left within his heart, he still loves Junmyeon’s rebellious younger brother.</p><p>“Hyung”</p><p>“It is nice to see you like this Sehunnie….”</p><p>Junmyon said. His voice is different from earlier. May be sehun judge him wrong. May be Suho still hold their friendship in his heart. His voice is  not the business voice. It is the voice he remembered from years back. The gentle voice always there for him. The king smile made his day, when he feeling so down. The usual warm feeling made Sehun melt inside. Junmyon is where he found his comfort when he is hurt. The Suho, that always gave the best advices to him, he is here. So, Sehun did what he had to do. He hug his Suho hyung.</p><p>“It’s so nice to see, hyung too.”  Sehun tells Suho. </p><p>“You haven’t change at all, Sehuna” </p><p>Suho tells, with fondness He is happy to see his little friend, even after a while. </p><p>“I thought you won’t even look at me, Sehun. It made me feel the worst. I know what happened in the past, is not the best. But I’m happy that we can still hold a decent conversation. And I wanted tel you something, too”</p><p>Sehun is dying to know it. All the things happened back then, sure he must have something to tell him. </p><p>“What it is hyung?” </p><p>Sehun asked as he loosed his hug. </p><p>“I’m sorry sehuna, I’m really sorry for all the things that happened back then. It is not your fault, nor my little brothers. luck was not on your side, back then. But you must try now, because luck is on your side.”</p><p>Junmyon says in his gentle voice. The same voice, he used to console Sehun back then.</p><p>“ I’m telling you because I know you are the only one I can count on. And I believe you. I know you are dying to ask me about Jongin, don’t you?”</p><p>Suho tells with a serious tone.</p><p>“You know how I felt about him, back then hyung. It is still the same” </p><p>Sehun answers with a sigh. For Sehun, Jongin is a painful experience. But he still loves him. </p><p>“I’m happy to hear that, Sehun. I want you to listen to me. What I’m going to tell you is something that I haven’t tell anyone. So please listen to me Sehun.” <br/>Suho said with all seriousness.</p><p>“My brother, he didn’t leave the home, rather he was thrown out. I still feel ashamed of me, because I didn’t do anything. It is not that I don’t want, but I had no power. But when I gained the power it needed he is missing into the thin air.” </p><p>Sehun listened to what Suho is saying. He knew that Jongin left the town as soon as summer vacation hit, just months before their graduation.  It was what his friends told him. So it is like, that Jongin didn’t go away, rather he was sent away against his will. Kim's family is not mighty as they say, Everyone got some dirt. </p><p>“He was thrown out because he was pregnant”</p><p>Well, that was a shock to Sehun. Because Jongin didn’t look like the type to get pregnant while still in the school. He is too uptight for that. </p><p> </p><p>...............................................................................................................................................</p><p> </p><p>To jongin, yesterday night was kinda like a bad dream. First time he officially served as a hooker. First, he was painted with glitter and heavy eye makeup, making him a fairer than he looks, then he had to sleep with six people back to back. It was agony. No one cared about him, no one asked about how he feel or is it ok to do something. They just went on banging him and using him until they reach for their momentary pleasure. His body is so sore and there are few bruises appearing on the skin. Walking and sitting cause agonizing pain.</p><p> Jongin feels a lot filthier too. After the night ends, his boss tossed him the sum he asked for. He just tossed the cash bundle on to his lap just like tossing a bone for a dog.<br/> Jongin hold the cash bundle like a starved animal. He hid it inside his duffel bag, and never leave the tight grip on the bag until he reached home. As soon as Jongin is home, he hid the bag inside his mattress, the safest place he ever knew. </p><p>He is emotionally and physically so wrecked. Yet he felt a sense of accomplishment, he managed to find money for his child. He has a new hope. His child is going to get healthy and be happy. Just like a sweet child deserve. </p><p>First thing in the morning he is going to meet Dr. Yixing. He knows deep down that Yixing too anticipate meeting him in the morning.  </p><p>Jongin’s home is simple, a single room and an area for washing. On the floor they is a baby mattress for his son, and few carboard boxes filled with their clothes. A table and two chairs. That is all he has. When he sees the little mattress he feels so lonely. In a normal day, his baby will be sleeping there. Jongin touches the cold mattress and wonder weather Taeoh is feeling cold now, in the hospital, or his confronter has gone away from his little body. His baby must be feeling lonely just like him, that is what Jongin thought at the moment.</p><p>After spending too much time wondering about Taeoh jongin hears his alarm goes off. It is Five in the morning. Time to give Taeoh his morning dose of medicine. Leaving a deep sigh, Jongin get up from Taeoh’s little mattress. </p><p>Jongin wanted rid of his hideous makeup and the remainders of his generous customers. His customers were indeed generous with marking his body. His skin is covered with blooming bruises. Jongin looks at his wrist, where he can clearly see a grip mark forming into a new bruise. That dammed “gentleman”, he pleaded countless times asking him to get rid of the iron grip. But he reminded Jongin, that beggars cannot be choosers. The irony as it is. </p><p>He made it a habit not to look at his face in the mirror. He is afraid, that he might not identify the face that the mirror will show. He knew he used to be a very handsome boy. But now it has changed a bit. He is a sexy bitch, just like his customers describe him.  </p><p>With much struggle, Jongin removed most of his makeup. The cheap oily makeup is hard to remove and stick to his face. The glitter is even hard to remove. They kept sticking up to his skin too tightly, even the vigorous scrubbing could not get rid of them.</p><p>Jongin thinks he should sleep at least for an hour if he doesn’t want to collapse while walking. He lies down on his usual place and tries to sleep a little bit. Until he waits for his sleep, he thought about all the sex he had this night.</p><p> Did he enjoy them? The answer is a simple No. Sure, he orgasmed three times during the night, but he never felt the enjoyment that it is supposed to felt. But again, that enjoyment is something that he never gonna know in his life. All he ever gets from sex is pain, either mental or physical. </p><p>No matter how much time he spent on his mat, sleep did not come over. After the sunlight came through the windows, he just gave up the thoughts on sleep. </p><p>Jongin keeps thinking of his life. He can remember some fragments of his life when he was just five years. The time before he tasted what real dread is. He can remember his mom, her tears and different men. Some keep coming again and again. Every time they came, his mom asked him to come out of their room and closed the door. Then she would make all these noises. He feels very insecure every time it happened. Because of that, Jongin always hid behind their couch. Jongin thinks he is doing much better than his mother because Taeoh never going to see what he saw as a little boy. He was an innocent soul, but he was tainted even before his mind comprehend what is going on.     <br/>---<br/>Jongin wears the best clothes he has. He doesn’t want to be looked down upon by people by wearing clothes that shout out loud about him. He avoided flashy clothes, old shirts, and worn out Jeans. He finally ends up in a cream color sweater and a pair of old slacks, which belong to his high school uniform. They are old, but not old enough and worn off. They are of high quality and still wearable. They remind him, that he was once a decent human being.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>